


Invisible

by Shikasgirl10



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, Pain, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikasgirl10/pseuds/Shikasgirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries. This is an AU, Everyone forgets the supporting players. The ones who make the winners or Field Agents look good. S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA are not the only groups working in the shadows. Who's out there taking out HYDRA agents and backing up S.H.I.E.L.D, who is making the winners look good. You'll have to read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel Sousa is my favorite from Marvels Agent Carter. i believe he needs all the love he can get.. Hope you enjoy this story and ya I know the first chapter is not so good, but the next one will be better I promise.

Bobbi and Mack entered the Director's office to get Fury's tool box, Mack opened the lock on the desk. He looked inside " Shit!" he yelled whispered, Bobbi looked into the desk with a shocked look. "It's gone, the tool box is gone." she said. They heard noises coming from outside, they closed and locked the desk and left the office. They quietly walked down the hall way and headed into the kitchen area. They both jumped "Shit Hunter." Bobbi said, Hunter set his drink down "Well mate I was here first, so I should be saying shit." Hunter responded getting up from his spot at the counter and walked out of the room, before he walked any further down the hall he heard Bobbi "Where could it have gone? No one knows that it was there but, Coulson and he wouldn't have moved it.". Hunter shook his head and headed to the garage, he leaned against Lola and pulled out a phone. He hit a button and it started to dial he placed it to his ear someone answered it. " I got it." Hunter said, he listened to the other person "Tripps gone, died." he stated. He paused when heard a swear word on the other end, " Where do you want me to deliver it?" Hunter asked. He got his answer then hung up, he looked up and saw May standing in the door way. "Shit May." He said as he jumped, May walked further in and stood in front of him. " Who was on the phone?" She asked. Hunter looked at her " Nothing you need to worry about May. " Hunter stated. May crossed her arms "You're spying on us for someone aren't you. " May said more than asked. "I don't know what you are talking about Melinda." Hunter said getting off Lola "I'm watching you Hunter." May stated . Hunter headed for the door "Maybe you should be looking at Bob or Mack before you look at me." He called over his shoulder as he left, he stuck his hands in his pockets and felt the cube in it. He whistled all the way back to his room with everyone shaking their head at him. Ward and Agent 33 where sitting in a nice bar like shack in Portugal. He is nursing a glass of water on ice, trying to shake the feeling that they are being watched.

He felt someone walk up and stand beside him, Ward turned slightly and saw an Asian man. He ordered a soda after he got it he faced Ward. "Grant Ward." the Asian man said. Ward started to feel panicky but he doesn't show it. "What do you want!" Ward demanded, the Asian man didn't feel intimidated at all but Ward's gruffness. " I'm Andrew Morita, and you want to redeem yourself. I'm here to offer you a chance to do that, both of you." Andrew said indicating to both of them. 'That name sounds familiar' Ward thought, Ward looked at Agent 33. She nodded, "Why do you want us?" Ward asked. "My team and I believe in 2nd chances, we're willing to give you one. And you know things about HYDRA we can use." Andrew said. Andrew stood up laid some money down "Think about it." he called over his shoulder as he walked away. Ward and Agent 33 looked at each other, got up and follow Andrew Morita to a waiting SUV. They all got in, when they were seated and buckled in Ward turned and came face to face with a woman, she smiled " Hello Mr. Ward I'm Agent 14 but you can call me 14." She said. Ward smiled " Well this is going to be interesting." Ward stated.

Steve, Sam, and Natasha walked up behind Maria as she was watching a computer monitor. "What are you watching?" Natasha asked, Maria paused the feed. " I'm looking for someone, someone I vetted and placed on a team that I thought was a good match. He wound up being HYDRA, broke Coulson's daughter's heart." Maria said. Natasha stepped back at that, "Wait, he broke Skye's heart." Natasha said. Maria nodded, Natasha clenched her fists. "Coulson had a daughter and Fury didn't think we had a right to know." Steve said. "He was a little busy, oh and Natasha they both still love each other." Maria stated. "So, her judgment and his would be questionable." Natasha said more to herself. Maria unpaused the feed and they watched Ward leave the bar with and follow the Asian man to a SUV and got in. "Who was that woman with him?" Sam asked, "That was Agent 33, she was brainwashed into following a head of HYDRA. Since he is dead she has nowhere else to go she followed Ward." Maria stated. "I don't know who that man was. He looked so familiar I just can't place it." Maria added. They all watched the SUV drive away wondering what the hell was going on. "Tony is not going to like that Fury kept the fact the Phil had a daughter from him." Steve stated, "What!" they heard someone yell behind them. They turned and saw Tony standing in the doorway. "Agent had a daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter reviews are always welcome. Can you guess who the significant other is.

Ward was angry after what happened to Kara. He stood at his new base waiting for his new team to come back, he told them about a safe house in Portugal. Brock Rumlow walked in caring a suit case, Ward turned and faced him. Rumlow opened the case and showed Ward what was inside, it was a canister with a spray nosale . " Midnight Gas. This is one of a shit load of canisters." Rumlow said, Ward smirked "One of Howard Stark's greatest failures." Ward stated as Rumlow closed the case and set it down on the table. Ward left the office and headed to a room where he is keeping a special guest. "That's not the best part. We now have all the original Howling Commandos' grandchildren." Rumlow commented as they passed a holding cell. "We trusted you! Gave you a second chance, brought you into our safe house! And this is how you repay us!" A man yelled. Ward stopped and turned, "Really Dugan, you said come work with us. Nothing bad will happen, well what about Kara!" Ward snapped. " That was your own fault. You deviated from what you where suppose to do!" Dugan yelled. "As lovely as this conversion is. I have a date." Ward said leaving them hearing then yelling. Ward walked down the hallway to a door, he opened the door and saw a man with his legs tied to the chair he is sitting on, his wrists restrained to the table in front of him. Metal needles sticking out of the fingers on his left hand, Ward sat down opposite the man.

Ward looked into the man's eyes, "You're feeling it aren't you, Sousa."Ward stated rolling out his torture instruments. "All right now where did we leave off?' Ward paused and picked up another metal needle, 'Now I need closer, and you and I both know that you know how to get into The Playground." he said taking the metal needle and pushing it into the ring finger on Sousa's left hand. Sousa's hand shook as he felt blood run down the cut on his lip, " I will never tell you how to get in. You can torture me all you want I still won't talk." Sousa said in a shaky voice. Ward laughed and hit Sousa across the face, Sousa spat out blood. "You have no regard for your own life, maybe I should pay a visit to your significant other. Get him back on our side" Ward said with a smirk seeing the fear in Sousa's eyes. Ward grabbed a knife stood up and walked behind Sousa. He took the knife and stabbed Sousa in the side. "That the best you can do?" Sousa asked in a strained voice. Before Ward could say anything else someone knocked on the door, "What!" Ward yelled. " We have a problem you need to see." Rumlow said, Ward got up "Don't go anywhere." he stated and left the room the sound of the door slamming. What felt like hours Ward came back walked back over to Sousa took a hold of the knife he left in his side and twisted. "Where is the secret entrance?' he paused and twisted again  'I know you don't care about what happens to you and you don't think anyone outside this place cares what happens to you. You are right know one cares, so you might as well sell them out." Ward stated. Sousa may have been numb to the pain but he is getting dizzy. "Kill me, cause you are not going to get anything out of me." Sousa spat out. Ward pulled the knife out then back handed him, he closed and pocketed the knife and headed for the door. "I'll leave you time to think." Ward said as he slammed the door behind him.  Sousa started to shake like he was crying, 'Please, Please don't be stupid. Don't come for me.' He thought to himself.

**Miles away in New York**

A man wearing a hoodie, a baseball cap over his short cut hair was looking at the new Avengers HQ debating if he should ask his mission no friend for help.


End file.
